Typical Gwuncan
by xPen-mightier-than-the-swordx
Summary: What Gwen and Duncan do during the summer


**I reuploaded this because I noticed a lot of typos in the first one.**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet evening, during the state of summer when it was too hot to do anything but lie around with barely any clothing on as a fan blows a refreshing breeze on your face, even when the sky was a dark orange.<p>

This was the case for Gwen, who sat around in her bikini, and Duncan, who was wearing nothing but his pants.

A rotating fan blew around Gwen's living room, cooling the couple as they relaxed on the couch.

Gwen lay sideways, her legs draped over Duncan's as she sketched vigourously on her sketchpad.

Duncan rested both his arms on the back of the couch, flipping through channels as bored as can be.

Finally, he stopped on a channel that was playing a marathon of TDWT episodes.

"Hey look, pasty. Wanna look back on the good moments?" Duncan asked flirtatiously, cocking one end of his unibrow.

Gwen chuckled and went back to drawing.

Duncan took that as a yes, and turned up the volume.

It wasn't until the 10th episode, the one where Gwen had competed in Newfoundland with the rest of the Amazons, when she snapped to attention.

At the sound of her own voice saying, "Ya know, Heather shouldn't let her obvious crush on Alejandro get in the way of the game...", Gwen lunged at her boyfriend trying to reach the remote, but Duncan held her at arms length and turned up the volume so that "Having a relationship with Duncan really screwed things up for me last season. Trent! I meant Trent."echoed throughout the house.

_Thank god no one is home, _Gwen thought.

"A relationship with me, huh?" said Duncan smirking.

Gwen just blushed, and punched Duncan playfully in the arm, sitting up."Oh shut up."

"I always knew you had a thing for me." he said, winking.

"Sure ya did." said Gwen, poking Ducan's bare chest.

He slung his arm around her shoulders, and Gwen added the final touches on her drawing.

Duncan looked down at her, and said "Whatcha sketching?"

Gwen immeadietly covered the pad with one of the blankets strewn on the floor, and bit her lip as her cheeks turned a bright red.

"Oh, nothing" she replied.

"Mmmhmmm." said Duncan, trying to be sneaky as he reached up the blanket.

When his fingers gripped paper, he pulled and stood up, holding Gwen's sketchpad over his head triumphantly.

Gwen gasped and jumped up, trying to reach it.

Duncan chuckled, and looked at the drawing closely for the first time.

There, on the paper was him sitting on the couch as he had a minute ago.

He wiggled his eyebrow, and Gwen rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Alright, you saw my drawing, can I have it back now?" she asked, placing her pale hands on her hips.

Duncan stroked his chin as if deciding whether or not to give it back to his girlfriend. "Nah, I think I'll keep it," he said, smiling.

With that, Gwen tackled him, so that they both landed with a thud on the floor.

"The lady can't keep her hands off me." Duncan said, trying to sound as flirty as possibly.

"I would be able to if ya gave me my sketchpad back" Gwen said, returning the flirtatious-ness.

"Nah, I'm pretty comfy." said Duncan, draping his free arm across Gwen's back.

An idea popped into her head, and Gwen pressed her lips to Duncan's, catching him by surprise.

After coming to his senses, Duncan kissed her back, and the two were vaguely reminded of TDWT.

Gwen reached over Duncan's head and grabbed her sketchpad, pulling away.

"Victory" she said, waving pad of paper.

"You're such a tease" said Duncan, pouting playfully. Gwen laughed, and ruffled his bright green mohawk before standing up.

"Mmm-mm-mm" said Duncan, propping himself up on one elbow.

Gwen turned around and stared at her boyfriend. "Yes?" she asked, even though she already knew what he was going to say.

"Oh nothing. Just turn around again" said Duncan, winking.

Gwen chuckled and, just to torment him, covered her butt with a pillow and then turned around.

"That's just cold," Duncan said as he snuck behind Gwen and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Oh well," she said, shrugging, letting the pillow fall to the floor.

"I'm bored," he said, hinting at something.

Gwen turned around and wrapped her arms around Duncan's neck.

"Fine," she said, giving in to him. They both leaned in for a second kiss.

"Where's your mom and Steve?" Duncan asked, voice muffled by Gwen's lips.

"Steve's at a friend's house staying the night, and my mom's on a business trip somewhere in Toronto." said Gwen, pulling away, cheeks red.

"So I can sleep over?" Duncan asked excitedly.

"If you're a good boy" said Gwen, flicking his nose.

"Yes mom," he said, smirking at her expression.

With the most strength she could muster, Gwen shoved the silly punk onto the couch, and let out a laugh.

What she didn't expect was him to pull her done with him. With a small yell, she went with a tumble onto Duncan, as he let out a small "Oof."

"Hi pasty. Nice to see you" he said smiling.

Gwen propped her head up with both her hands, elbows resting on his chest. "Nice to see you too, delinquent."

Duncan let out a yawn, and they looked at the time on the clock. 7:00, it read.

"I am so tired," Gwen said, letting out an even bigger yawn.

"That's what happens when you hang out with your boyfriend at 5 in the morning." he said, looking at her.

Gwen smirked. "That's what happens when my boyfriend won't stop knocking on my door at 5 in the morning."

"Ooo, down for the count." Duncan said, feigning hurt.

Gwen smiled and stood up, heading towards the kitchen, making her and Duncan grilled cheese sandwiches, which they ate for dinner.

"Wanna turn in early?" Duncan asked Gwen, who wouldn't stop yawning.

Unable to keep her eyes open, Gwen nodded, so Duncan picked up Gwen bridal style and placed her in her bed. Duncan tossed Gwen his t-shirt to sleep in.

She slipped it over her head, then pulled off her bikini top and skirt.

Duncan slipped under the covers beside Gwen, as Gwen did the same.

"Night pasty," he said.

"Night Duncan," she replied.

Duncan kissed her head, and they fell fast asleep.


End file.
